


Aphrodite's Calling

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [17]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Cloud, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Experiments, Some Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Cloud Strife volunteers for a mission and he's surprised he's going to serve as bait to a hybrid monster that can cause "heat". Two First Class Soldiers Sephiroth and Zack pair up with him to complete it. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	Aphrodite's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Sefikura than Clack. Set before the final mission of Nibelheim. I got the photos from FF wiki websites and modified one to make it more hentai. T_T

“Cloud!” Zack raised his hand and Cloud instinctively raised his to meet it.

“Zack!”

“How are you holding up buddy? Still training for the upcoming SOLDIER exams?”

Cloud nodded, “I’m hoping this time, I get in.”

“Course ya will,” Zack gave Cloud a little rub on the head and wrapped an arm around the little trooper.

“Let’s go, Sephiroth’s waiting.”

Cloud did a double take, “Sephiroth?”

“Come on, let’s head up to the SOLDIER floor. This is a pretty dangerous mission if you ask me, glad you volunteered for it.”

Cloud fell into step beside Zack who pressed the elevator button and it arrived with a ding. Zack lent against the rails and glanced at Cloud who was fiddling with the strap of his rifle.

“They said it’ll give some brownie points to joining SOLDIER.” Cloud offered with a small smile.

Zack smiled back, even though it soon turned into a grimace, “I figured they’ll try and do that. Don’t worry, I got your back. You just have to follow the plan and with luck, everything will be fine.”

Cloud looked down and hesitated to ask, “How dangerous is the mission exactly? It’s confidential so they had me sign a waiver before it was given to me.”

Zack grinned, and suddenly there was a hand patting Cloud’s head. “You’ll be fine.”

* * *

Sephiroth was standing with his back to them, looking intently at the screen that was displaying monsters that they’ve never seen before.

Cloud tried not to stare as he stood at attention.

Beside him were a few other SOLDIER Thirds, and a friend of Zack’s named Kunsel.

“The Science Department has created several monsters. This is what you call a Makonoid, monsters infused with Mako and it has escaped the research facility of Corel.”

Sephiroth flicked his hand, and the screen changed into a 3D view of three Monsters.

* * *

_Modified Malboro Type 2A_

* * *

__

_Unknown Type 3 - J Project S345_

* * *

_Ulthros_

* * *

“We are facing a small group of modified Malboros. An Unknown Type 3, and a monster that has evolved from a Malboro and the Snow monster from the Great Glacier… Its name is Ulthros.”

Cloud bit his lip.

“All of us will be required to wear a mask for the modified Malboro expels Toxins that cause paralysis. The Unknown Type 3 also has a special type of poison, and will cause those that get hit by its… touch, to recall unpleasant memories, making our units ineffective in close combat. The final monster, as you can see here, is known to prey on females. It steals equipment through its many tentacles and has the tendency to dissolve anything it touches with what it secretes, some form of slime. However, with the addition of the Snow gene, it has learned to manipulate enemies, and has escaped us repeatedly by using this against Shinra troops… It has a preference for females but it is known to chase after effeminate men. Lastly, just like the Malboro, it has a special toxin that can cause _heat_ for the lack of any term.”

Cloud blinked at the term.

“Oh, like cats you mean, sir?” A SOLDIER Third asked.

Sephiroth nodded, his face carefully blank.

“We have lost a number of men from these creatures and our mission is to eliminate or capture them alive.”

Zack grinned and took over as he moved the screen to the next part of the mission, “Our game plan is to divide and conquer. The Thirds can handle the Malboros, while Kunsel and his team can take on the lone Unknown Type 3. Retreat if any one of you lose your masks. Finally, Sephiroth and I together with Cloud over there, we’ll take on Ulthros. We expect to have your reinforcement once you finish off your targets but this should be over and done within a day if we’re lucky.”

Kunsel scratched his head, “Wouldn’t it be dangerous to send the infantryman against that thing?”

Zack shook his head.

“Cloud, sadly, for this mission you will be acting as bait. We’ve had to cherry pick you from your squadron… because Ulthros might never appear if it was just me or Sephiroth.”

Kunsel opened his palm and placed his fist down, in a silent gesture of Aha.

“The Turks do not have females to spare and sadly, we haven’t received any female volunteers so Cloud, I know buddy you’re probably going to hate it… but you’ll have to pretty up a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you. It’s just that these monsters have been sitting on our heads for a while!” Zack pressed two of his hands together in a gesture of please forgive me.

Cloud sighed, “It’s okay. I signed up for it, _Sir_.”

“Oh Cloud, don’t be like that.”

But Cloud wanted to preserve his dignity and refused to look at Zack.

“We will be leaving in 0200 hours. Meanwhile, I will have the gasmasks delivered. Cloud Strife, a word,” Sephiroth said.

The rest of the SOLDIERs shuffled out of the room, some of them snickering and patting Cloud’s back who was trying not to sink in abject misery.

Once they have all left, Zack sat on the table making himself comfortable and shooting pitying looks at Cloud who was frozen under the unrelenting gaze of the General.

“This mission is dangerous and it has been brought to my understanding that you signed up for this without knowing the contents. It is an underhanded move but I can understand their desperation, we _have_ lost quite a number of men and women. In this mission, you will not be allowed to wear a mask. You will have to do away with your uniform, and instead, you will be provided something that can entice the monster, and as such, it will show skin, further making you vulnerable to injury. Given that the monster is fast, it will need to be _preoccupied_. With you, that is. It will use its toxins against you, to render you immobile, and it is when it’s about to _attack_ or consume you that only Zack and I can attempt to capture or eliminate it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Cloud.”

“And… you mentioned the heat, sir.” Cloud just wanted to confirm.

Sephiroth turned to look at Zack and the two had a silent battle of wills.

In the end, Zack gave in, “From the reports, those who experienced it, the effects were bad enough that they started taking off their clothes, and started getting rowdy. You know how cats get into mating season… that kind of thing Cloud. But I promise I won’t let it put its slimy tentacles all over you.”

Cloud choked, “Ugh ah… how slimy.”

“I don’t know. Everyone says it’s bad,” Zack offered.

Sephiroth put a hand on his chin, “It has a similar consistency to semen but it is also highly acidic. If you have enough presence of mind, you must avoid it when it sprays on you.”

“So, you can just ignore the mission and we can find a replacement in two hours, Cloud.”

Cloud tried to breathe. “No. I’m not… scared of it. And I don’t mind doing my part if it helps SOLDIER. I’m willing to help, Sir.”

Zack swung his legs and leapt behind Cloud. “You really don’t have to do this Cloud. I don’t want you to feel like we’re forcing this on you.”

“I volunteered. And it’s not like you have anyone else you can use, so… what do I have to wear?”

Sephiroth smiled thinly.

“You will be paid generously. Shinra is prepared to offer you ten times for the hazard risk. These are your clothes.”

There was a cardboard box sitting on the table behind the General. Sephiroth pushed it closer to where Cloud was standing. He then deftly opened the package and offered the piece to Cloud.

Cloud swallowed, as he was handed the transparent package.

“This has been enhanced to provide a little bit of protection. Shinra Tech at its finest,” Zack laughed nervously.

Cloud opened it and found all it was… was black leather shorts that looked more like, panties. There was a transparent black vest.

Sephiroth smirked, “You’re welcome to wear a coat, before the mission starts.”

The man took out a coat that was eerily similar to his out of the box.

“I insisted they at least give you some form of modesty before the mission starts.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Call me Sephiroth, Cloud.”

Cloud almost want to sink into a hole.

“Great. We’re heading to a desert. Just think of it like you’re going to the beach. It shouldn’t be that bad. Ever heard of Gold Saucer? It’s under construction right now, but it’s a sweet place. Hey I know, we can go there Spikey once we’re done with the mission.”

“You have my permission.”

“Seriously?”

Sephiroth merely nodded, “Even I would like to take a break from the drivel.”

“You’ll join us? I’ll hold you to that,” Zack grinned, and his eyes were lit with excitement.

Sephiroth’s phone rang and he turned away, moving to the far wall.

“Director Lazard… He accepted the mission. Of course, I will be heading to the Weapon’s department with Zack, there’s no need for you to have them deliver it. We will leave on time as planned.” With a flip of the phone Sephiroth smiled and looked at Zack. “The Weapon’s manufacturing unit just completed the masks. Let’s go.”

Zack did a few squats, “Finally. Cloud, wanna come?”

Cloud blinked and looked at Sephiroth for permission but the man didn’t seem to mind. He nodded.

* * *

The Weapon’s Department had a small R&D section at the HQ and once they got there, Cloud marveled at the number of guns and machinery crammed into one room. Someone wearing a face protector greeted them. “This way, General.” Or Sephiroth alone, but who cares about the details.

“We tried to make this as light-weight as possible. It’s got five filters, updated valves and an attachable lens. The respirator is top of the line. Replaceable and reusable. Your men will be happy to add it to their collection. They can wear it with the standard helmet. Professor Hojo mentioned you are immune to most toxins and poisons, and I would assume to an extent, SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair is as well but still he insisted that you wear these.”

Cloud watched as Sephiroth and Zack wore the black masks and if anything, it made them look even more menacing. Especially Sephiroth, when all you could see were his eyes.

“Will it interfere with the coms?” Sephiroth’s voice came out slightly muffled.

The engineer shook his head, “It has a built in microphone inside. Of course you’re welcome to wear another one just in case. Here’s the manual. Each pack will have one, and you should be receiving an email about it shortly. The loops at the sides can tighten to fit you better. Also, I’m afraid that you can only wear this for 8 hours, any more than that and you risk damaging your lungs. Is… he wearing it too?” The engineer gestured at Cloud who shuffled his feet nervously.

“No.” At this, Sephiroth unfastened the mask and combed his hands through his hair to get rid of the knots. Zack did the same, and inspected his mask with lingering curiosity.

“Good. It wasn’t designed for non-SOLDIERs. If an emergency does occur, you can let him wear one as long as it doesn’t exceed thirty minutes. I’ve been told the monsters you’re facing have Category 1 toxicity so it would be best to give him medical attention right away. The medical staff will be on stand-by I’ve been told.” The engineer scratched his head as Sephiroth replied, “I appreciate the concern but it is unwarranted.”

Zack put his hand to his chest, “Won’t let anything happen to my buddy.”

“Ah. Of course.” The engineer ducked in embarrassment.

“So, it’s nine masks with duplicates. Can we get an extra for Cloud then?” Zack bounced and grinned at the engineer who looked as if he was saved from having to apologize to the General.

“Sure. That shouldn’t be a problem!”

* * *

Three Choppers were ready and Cloud was surprised to see Turks saluting to the General.

“I’m sure all of you have reviewed the specifics of the mission.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Zack grinned, “Let’s all come back alive.”

One by one, they went in, and Cloud couldn’t keep the look of resignation on his face.

“Aw shit. I forgot you hate flying Cloud.”

Sephiroth was already inside, and Zack reached out to pull Cloud up, “Thanks.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No.” Cloud was wondering where he should sit but the decision was taken from him when Zack happily took the spot on the right, while Sephiroth sat on the far left.

“Flying makes him sick. Bad case of motion sickness, if you ask me. I still remember how sad you looked in Junon. You drank pills?”

“Yeah. Just when I left to pick up my stuff and get changed.” Cloud was happy the cloak covered his legs. He’d never live it down if others saw him wearing such skimpy clothes.

“Has it always been this way?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud wasn’t sure if there was any real concern in the voice or if it was just imagined.

Cloud looked down self-consciously, “Yes, Sir.”

“Sephiroth,” the man himself admonished. And Cloud fought the blush that creeped out of his neck, “I’ve always had it, Sephiroth.”

“This might interfere with the mission, Cloud. Lie down, it might help,” Sephiroth ordered as if he was talking about the weather. At this, the General scooted over to the far end. The military chopper they were using only had one long bench for four people. Zack grinned and did the same, making more room.

“I…” Cloud knew it was said out of concern but at the same time, it wasn’t like he could refuse the direct order.

Zack just patted his lap, “You’re welcome to use me as a pillow, Cloud. Go lie down between us. We have so much room.”

Sephiroth smiled indulgently. Cloud self-consciously tightened his black cloak around himself and sighed. He sat down gingerly, trying not to look too much at Sephiroth who looked amused at his reluctance, and before he could protest, Zack grabbed the side of his neck and torso easing his body (manhandling it) to lie down properly.

“Your hair’s so soft, Cloud. What do you use?”

“Just standard military shampoo, Zack.”

“No way.”

“Are we all good back there?”

A redhead Turk asked. He raised an eyebrow at their arrangement. “Cloud’s got motion sickness,” Zack offered, “I’ll act as his belt and keep him safe.”

Reno just mouthed an “Oh Kay?!” Then he gave a half condescending half teasing look at Cloud. “Wish I can get as comfy. Oh, and let’s have you wear some muffs. Don’t want to pop your eardrums with this baby,” Reno gave him a wink as he caressed the black yoke.

Cloud wanted to get off but Zack started patting his head as if to calm him down, “Reno, who you flying with today?”

“My partner. You’ve met him before. Rude, say hi.”

A darker skinned male appeared and was wearing shades despite the gloomy weather. He cocked his head in a gesture of hello. “You looking a little disappointed. Looking for Cissnei? I’ll let her know you miss her.”

“Hey, I never said anything,” Zack muttered.

“Who’s Cissnei?” Cloud asked, knowing Zack already had a girlfriend.

Sephiroth opened his phone and replied, “A Turk. Tseng has sent me a message saying the Support team has arrived. What’s the ETA to point C?”

“It should take us less than half an hour to reach the destination. Are we all ready to leave?”

“Go.”

“Roger that. Better buckle up your princess, Zack. Strong winds today.”

Rude looked behind and murmured his agreement.

Cloud struggled to get up, but Zack kept his head down. “No need to get annoyed, Cloud. They’re just teasing ya.”

Zack laughed, “And besides, you can always say it’s under the General’s orders but just to be safe, let’s strap you in. Just move back some more…” Zack pulled the black seatbelt down over Cloud’s smaller form and strapped him against the seat. “And we’re all set.” Cloud just grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Cloud held on to the ladder as the chopper descended down to Mission Point C. He clipped the coms on his ear.

“The Thirds and Kunsel’s Team have arrived in their respective locations.” Zack opened his phone and saw the blinking dots on the screen.

“Let’s begin.”

Sephiroth scanned the area and used an overpowered Sense Materia. “I’ll scout ahead. Zack, use the heat scanner to see if the monster is nearby.”

Zack gave a salute and a hologram popped up out of his wrist. “Nothing within a few hundred meters.”

“Change the setting. I sense something from there.” Sephiroth took out the Masamune at 0900 and Zack turned to his left, “Let’s see. Give me a moment.”

Cloud leaned closer and Zack brought his fist down when he found a heat signature, “It’s about 715 meters from where we are.”

Zack gave a small gesture to move forward and hide behind a rock. Once they got there, Zack and Sephiroth started wearing their gas masks “Cloud, you ready?”

Cloud still felt a bit dizzy from the ride but nowhere near as bad as he usually felt. He just smiled. “I am.”

Or so he wanted to believe but all he had to do was be the bait. The difficult part. He inhaled and exhaled and carefully unbuckled the straps that held his cloak and he dropped it on the floor. Zack whistled.

“Alright. Go. We’ll be hiding here and once it’s close enough to you, that’s when we’ll attack it. Simple right?”

Cloud nodded as Zack gave him a friendly wave, and a two thumbs of mouthing “You can do it.”

If only.

* * *

Cloud walked towards where the monster should have been.

And the sun was scorching his skin. His boots kept sinking in the sand. And the long socks were nice but it did nothing to hide the fact that he looked so out of place in the middle of the desert. The leather panty shorts were making him sweat and he resisted the urge to complain in the coms because everyone in his team would hear it.

He didn’t know how long he was walking for. But it felt like forever.

He was wondering if he had to do any sort of special move, something embarrassing like dancing or Gaia-forbid, start gyrating in the air. He’d never show his face to anyone again.

Cloud was off in his own little world, trying to stay calm.

Until the nastiest stench was just next to him.

It felt like something that had come out of the sewers. And the smell of musk, and something undeniably similar to semen. Sephiroth’s description was accurate.

But in person, it was even more disgusting.

When Cloud turned around, just a few meters before him was the monster, Ulthros.

The thing was huge. It was twice his height, and there was steam coming out of its mouth. Its eyes looked as if it was almost bulging out of its sockets. Red eyes that were constantly moving and settled on his face, to his torso, down to his crotch. And so many tentacles of varying girths but the most prominent ones were easily thicker than his torso.

“ _Steady Cloud. Don’t make any sudden movements. Let it approach you.”_

It was Sephiroth’s voice.

“It’s so near. Can’t we go attack it. It looks like it wants to eat him.”

“ _Not yet, Zack. It has to move closer._ ”

Cloud gulped as the monster’s slimy tentacles reached out to him and some of the goop fell down his front.

There was a mild sting and in alarm Cloud watched as anything the goo touched just started dissolving. His vest had a diagonal line down his nipple.

It seemed to exhale, and its cheeks turned redder, purplish, as if excited.

And then, it released a Pinkish Yellow steam.

One sniff was all it took for Cloud to feel his heart constrict. He held a hand against his chest and it released another gust again.

“Hnghhh…”

Cloud clutched his mouth and pressed his knees together.

He collapsed on the sand, his body shaking. _Heat_. They said. And it felt like he was burning. As if his entire body was on fire, and all he wanted was _relief._

“Shit. Cloud. Sephiroth? When are we going to move?”

“ _Steady, Zack. It’s not yet on him.”_

“Fuck You. I’m going to go after him.”

Cloud didn’t hear the ensuing scuffle because all he could feel was the itch to want to start removing his clothes.

Everything felt hazy.

“Hahhh…. Nghhh…”

And the monster was closer, its mouth just paces before him. A tentacle was wrapped around his ankle and it pulled.

Cloud shuddered at the feeling.

His skin was suddenly ever so hypersensitive. He swayed and fell down to the sand content to let the monster drag him. And when he looked behind him, he saw something slithering all over the ground. Cloud gasped as the tentacle slithered up his thigh.

By then Cloud felt some part of him respond. His body moving without his permission and it felt so damn good as he started spreading his legs.

“Hngg… Uhhh…. Aghhh.”

The ends of the tentacles were dripping with thick white slime.

“Cloud. Hang in there. In a bit of a pinch…”

The tentacle rubbed against his front and Cloud let out throaty moan. He had to hold on to his mind as he tried to stay intact. He heard and felt Zack crossing swords with other monsters. And suddenly, the Masamune was drawn in front of Cloud.

Cloud whimpered when a gloved hand touched his face.

The monster was neatly split in two.

“ _Cloud._ ”

Sephiroth pulled him close and jumped in the air, as a massive tentacle sprouted from the ground.

Cloud laughed hysterically as he saw that there was another more massive Ulthros reaching out for them from below.

A thinner tentacle wrapped itself on their form and Sephiroth grunted, cutting it off with a look of dismay on his face.

“ _They’ve been breeding.”_

“With what!?”

“ _Their victims...”_

“Fuck. That’s twisted.”

Cloud was putty in the General’s hands, and he slurred out his name, “S-Sephiroth. So… hot… can’t… fuck… please…”

He pressed himself against Sephiroth’s front. Only wishing a little bit of friction. Sephiroth’s grip around his waist tightened and he was pushed behind him abruptly when a tentacle whipped from above.

The Giant Ulthros was angry.

“Sephiroth! Watch out.”

Seven Unknowns flew from above. And Sephiroth neatly sliced off their heads but it regrew.

Zack cursed and ran to shield Cloud and carry him on his back. Cloud was just so out of his mind and was doing mini thrusting motions. He was reaching out to Zack and crying.

“Shiva. Cloud. Stay with me, Okay?”

Zack filched for his pocket bag to take out the spare mask and placed it over Cloud but Cloud slapped it away.

Above them, Sephiroth was fighting the monsters alone and Zack was trying to defend, and support him with Materia.

“Kunsel. We need back-up. There’s more Unknowns here. Finish up and head back.”

Sephiroth landed on the sand and headed straight for the retreating Ulthros.

“Shit.”

Zack left Cloud on the ground, casting a wall, and leapt up to shield Sephiroth from one of the mouths of the Unknowns.

Apparently, the Ulthros anticipated it, and when Zack looked back, Cloud was gone, pulled underground by a tentacle. The next thing they know the boy was dangling paces away from him. The Ulthros was back to its pinkish tinge, happy it finally got its prey.

It skittered away.

“Zack, you are an imbecile.”

Was all Sephiroth said, before pursuing. He sliced through the Unknowns like ribbons and even if more of them came, Sephiroth was undeterred.

Zack made sure to protect the General’s back. Eventually they got close enough to the Giant and Zack proceeded to deliver two heavy blows to its head. Sephiroth called out a well-timed Firaga and the blow jolted the creature to let go of their hapless trooper bait.

By then, there wasn’t much left of the boy’s clothes. The slime having completely eaten through the vest, boots and made holes on the leather shorts. Leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Zack swooped down to catch Cloud and it was in that moment of distraction that the Ulthros squirted a massive amount of slime towards them.

Zack turned his back away, and could feel the acid like substance tearing through the right side of his armor.

Sephiroth on the other hand.

Zack watched with shock as the mask’s straps dissolved and Sephiroth did not have enough foresight to keep it on when the monster started expelling the toxin.

And Sephiroth’s normally composed visage was shuddering into himself. The man drove the Masamune down the monster’s head and forcefully cut through it down, spilling monster brains all over the sand.

But the damage was done.

“Sephiroth?”

The man didn’t respond and with growing horror, Zack watched as his superior suddenly grew a black wing out of his shoulder.

And Cloud was busy gasping and moaning, beside him.

“Cloud buddy, I’m sorry, but I’ll hope you’ll forgive me for this.”

He hefted the boy on his shoulder and started running for his life.

“Guys. I think the General has gone rouge. Does any of you have a tranq? Gaia. He just looks like Genesis. He has a fucking wing on his shoulder and he’s attacking me. Help! I need back-up immediately.”

Zack ducked under the Masamune, and rolled when he reached the top of the hill, skidding downwards and away from the menacing blade.

Cloud landed beside him. He was about to pull the boy back in his arms when Black Gloves pulled Cloud away.

“ _Mine.”_

Was all that he heard and it was possibly feral.

Zack watched helplessly when Cloud was wrapped in Sephiroth’s arms and the look that the General gave him spoke of utter hatred.

The man flew away with his prey, because that’s what it looked, as if the General turned into a crazed animal and Zack could only watch them.

Zack spoke into the mic, “ _Reno! Someone. Help me track Sephiroth. He has Cloud with him. I don’t know where they’re headed. I think the coms are gone and I can’t find them on my tracker.”_

“What happened yo?” Reno’s voice came in.

“He’s currently under the influence of the uh. Heat toxin.”

“Heat… toxin?”

“Makes you horny as hell. Hey didn’t you read the mission details?”

There was a brief pause and by the end of it, Zack was annoyed he heard snickering.

“Yeah, glossed over it. So. How come you lost him?”

“Well, the General grew a wing. Like Genesis. So he’s probably miles away now. Gaia.”

“Oh.”

Zack stomped on the sand and fell down, but when he looked behind him, there was an Unknown staring back. “Alright. We’re heading there to pick you up. What about the mission?”

“Guess it’s not over yet… but fuck the mission. Cloud’s in danger!”

* * *

Cloud was thrusting upwards at the body above him, but it was holding him under. Painfully. Surely.

And all he could do was whine.

“More… please.”

At the back of Cloud’s mind, all he knew was he was in a dark place. He could hear the sound of water. A cave.

His skin was itchy and uncomfortable. And he just wanted to be touched. For some sensation, to make the _heat_ stop.

And right now, there was a hand trailing down his front.

Green eyes staring at him intently.

And wings.

Like an angel.

“Nghhh?”

Even his mouth didn’t want to move the way his mind wanted to.

“Cloud. We really. Shouldn’t.”

“Angel?”

So out of it, Cloud couldn’t even say his name. He tilted his head inquisitively and whined in disappointment, still pushing his pelvis up, needing that delicious friction.

“I have cast. Esuna. On myself… and it doesn’t… _work_. Do not continue. To tempt me.” And Sephiroth struggled to get these words out, a manic smile on his face. His own hands, caressing the body underneath him, but not doing much else.

But all Cloud could do was keep thrusting upwards. And his hands finally got tired of sitting by his sides, he began easing off the tattered shorts off. Sighing at the relief it gave his leaking cock. If his angel wouldn’t do it for him, he’d just do it himself.

And before long, he was wrapping his bare hands on himself, wet sounds filling the cavern.

“Cloud,” and it was a choked out cry, and soon, his hands were held above his head.

“Stop,” It was a low growl.

And something in Cloud obeyed, as if finally realizing that there was a rather _dangerous_ predator leering down on him from above.

“ _There’s_ someone _whispering in my_ **head** that I should just take what’s already _Mine. Would you like that, **puppet?**_ ”

Cloud’s big blue eyes widened, and he gave a wordless nod. “nyyy…. Nyess please… nghh.”

His hands were careful to cup his Angel’s face, and leaned upwards to press a sloppy kiss.

And finally. **_Finally_ **his angel began touching him there. His black wings flared up, with it. In obvious delight.

This was his hero. His crush. His General. His Angel. His… “AHhh. ahhh! Nggh ahh... god… more…”

Sephiroth’s eyes were glazed. Pleased.

Cloud hardly cared as he bent his head back, shuddering as the gloved hands wrapped around his manhood, squeezing. And he panted as he was almost brought to the peak, and it stopped.

“Noo….”

He whimpered as teeth bit down on his neck, and he felt a finger going inside him. Wet with his own come. It came in easily. And then there was two, and he wantonly spread his legs wider, fucking himself on those fingers.

It was a sensation that was new, having never done this before, but his mind or what was left of it, supplied _that_ this is how the heat would stop. And it felt great to be touched inside him, especially when those fingers started curling against that spot.

“Hnghh… ca…. coming… I’m… hnnngh.”

“Not yet.”

There was a punishing hand that encircled around the base of Cloud’s cock tightly, and Cloud was twitching already, ready to spill himself then and there and that merciless hand stopped him from coming and this brought tears to his eyes.

“Please… please…. Let me?”

The angel whispered in his ear.

“ _Say my name, Cloud.”_

“S… Seph?”

And Cloud was rewarded by the punishing pressure inside his ass. And there were three fingers now. Combing against that special spot.

“ _Try again.”_

“ngghhh noo… Sephiroth… please… please…”

Cloud was throwing his head left and right now, and just wanted the annoying hand to let him go. He wanted to come so bad.

And Sephiroth laughed. Releasing the pressure and Cloud came, splattering himself all over himself and the General.

“Good Boy.”

Cloud whimpered but even then, it wasn’t enough. His body was still in the midst of his orgasm when something blunt went inside. Sephiroth having opened his pants and his large veiny cock was trying to fit in Cloud’s asshole. And Cloud grit his teeth. Almost impatient and afraid at the same time.

“Relax.”

Cloud tried to but it was so big.

“Ahh. _Your body fits me like a glove._ ”

And before long, there were hands on Cloud’s hips, and he was pulled towards the man’s lap, as the man knelt and began pushing his body back and forth, ramming his insides raw.

“HAhhh… unggh ahhh… Sephi--- ahh!”

Cloud cried out, as another orgasm tore through him. His vision was going blurry, and still his body was still craving for more. He was nothing but a bundle of nerves wanting to get fucked. His own tongue was growing lax. Saliva dribbling out.

And his body was used like a toy. Sephiroth’s grunt and the feeling of his cock pulsating was all the warning before the man came inside.

The man pulled out, and pushed him down on the floor. Raising his ass on the floor and making him kneel uncomfortably but Cloud let it happen, a dazed smile on his face.

“Nggh...”

Sephiroth spread both his cheeks wide with his hands, and plowed in slowly, and outwards, leaving his hole twitching in the air.

“You’re _mine._ You’ve always been _mine_. Cloud.”

And Cloud didn’t think of it when he started hearing Sephiroth’s voice in his head. As if it was completely normal that the General was easily invading his head. Like a virus. Some form of alien telepathy.

As if it was normal Cloud could hear _REUNION **REUNION** REUNION_ buzzing inside his head. As if some half-forgotten part of him trying to wake up from the call and he could hear and see pink eyes staring at him with _love_ and calling herself _his **MOTHER**_.

Nothing mattered at all except that big fat thick veined cock up his ass, that was plowing it open again and again. And filling him with cum.

“Hahhh… So good.”

He was manhandled and Cloud whimpered when Sephiroth stretched his legs wide, one leg up in the air, pushing in relentlessly. It was never ending pleasure, and even when a part of him wanted it to stop, a greater part of him was already lost. He was shaking when fingers found itself inside his mouth, tracing his tongue, trailing all around him, flicking his nipples. His body just a bunch of oversensitized nerves.

Cloud’s unenhanced body was tired, and before long, all he could do was lay down like a doll as Sephiroth kept using his body over and over. His superior strength and stamina able to deliver the relief that Cloud desperately needed.

“Say my name.”

And Cloud was screaming, “Sephiroth! Ahhh! Ahhh. More!... Please… fuckk… so.. big ugh.”

He was sobbing when Sephiroth pressed him against the wall, biting him and wrapping his tongue around his front, sucking him off, swallowing him. And he couldn’t count it already, how long they’ve been fucking, how many times he came.

It was just pure bliss, without feeling the pain.

And before long, there was a tongue in his ass, spitting inside it. Sephiroth having decided to fuck him again, and reaching in with his fingers to stretch him even wider. Enjoying the sight of his gaping hole all too much.

“Nooo...”

“No? But it feels good does it not?”

Cloud didn’t know.

It did. And it didn’t. And it did.

**_Puppet_.**

“Hnghhh.”

And Sephiroth was squeezing his neck, and all Cloud could focus on was the feel of his ass stretching open and the sound of slapping flesh reverberating in the cave.

Eventually he lost his voice and was just staring listlessly as Sephiroth kept taking him. Unable to stop.

Even when blood was already leaking out of his bum and his knees was scratched raw by the uneven patch of rock underneath them.

Everything was blurry.

* * *

By the time Sephiroth recovered his sanity, it was too _late_.

The blonde was unconscious.

It was the infantryman that Zack kept talking about. Cloud Strife, the cute little trooper Zack had taken under his wing. With how Zack kept inserting the blonde into every conversation, Sephiroth felt like he knew him already. When he saw the petite teenager beside Zack one day, some _primal_ part of him realized he was attracted to the boy.

But he kept his distance. Observing. His mind was still preoccupied with figuring out how to help his friends, and trying to figure out _what_ made him different and _how_ he was born. His memories from childhood had all but disappeared and there was a part of him that wished to blame the company. For many things, but mostly for causing him to lose the two who were closest to him.

The blonde started out as a nice distraction. He had given into curiosity, investigating the files of the boy and noted that while there was some potential in there, the boy was a gem that had yet to show its worth. Good with a sword. A little shy, but keen to prove himself. Failed SOLDIER twice. A fifteen-year-old from Nibelheim.

He was smaller than his peers. Pretty. Almost to a painful extent. Perhaps that was why the teen hasn’t had the chance to replace his helmet. Zack told him the boy lost it one day in a mission in Modeoheim, and they’ve been asking for a replacement for a long time but mysteriously, the barracks kept reporting their lack of helmets. Obviously, there was someone who wanted to keep staring at the eye-candy. And when finally, Cloud Strife was granted his helmet, he saw his bunkmates stealing it away as he watched the video feed.

It became a secret silly pastime. To watch Cloud Strife’s video feeds. Then, he noticed how the bunk mates were subtly initiating more skin contact than was necessary. One that Cloud Strife naturally shied away from.

This alarmed him at first, because he could not allow bullying of any form or manner. He had yet to catch them in the act, and they hadn’t caused damage yet so with all his authority, he did not have reason to stop the behavior. And Cloud Strife continued to be unfailingly oblivious, to the fact that he had his entire squadron wrapped around his fingers, and how many of them were attracted to him, even taking less than innocent photographs of him and selling it to interested parties, a practice that even the executives have approved. Shinra’s infantry and SOLDIER had a glaring lack of females. Cloud was one of the rare beauties that was either going to be worshipped or abused just by his looks alone. Or both. But it seems Zack’s presence has effectively marked Cloud off limits.

Thoroughly bemused, he continued his _guardian_ duties until Zack reported to him how Cloud sometimes felt friendless, unable to get closer to his peers. By then, he had realized that on top of being oblivious, the boy had trouble reading other people’s intentions. Impossibly innocent.

He had been the one to select Cloud in the mission. It was supposed to be a test of sorts, to see if Cloud was worth the time and effort of the other First. There were rumors floating around about their _illicit_ relationship, but it’s obvious to anyone that Zack was nothing but his charming self and both were just close friends. Still, fraternization between SOLDIERS and cadets looking to join SOLDIER are seen in a bad light. Depending on the boy’s performance, he told himself he would decide whether to dissuade the friendship, let it be, or encourage it.

Talent was hard to come by, and if the boy showed half as much talent as he did with swords with other things, then he could even suggest mentorship. So he put it forward to Lazard who immediately understood the logic that Ulthros was a menace and Cloud Strife was expendable and pretty enough that it would most certainly chase after him.

If only he could burn the Science Department and all their experiments.

He was surprised that the boy still volunteered despite the risk.

And now as he looked down at his blood covered front and the body his cock was impaled in, Sephiroth realized he made a thorough miscalculation.

He grunted as he came for the umpteenth time, and stared for countless precious minutes as the boy stayed unmoving.

And then, he looked behind him at the strange appendage that sprouted there. A wing.

**_My Son, isn’t he beautiful? You’ve finally claimed him as you wished. With your cells within him, he is yours to mold. Can you not feel it?_ **

Sephiroth could feel the body thrumming with _his cells_. That within every part of Cloud, there was something alien infecting him, changing him into something he _owned._ He scrunched his eyebrows together and stared at the water lapping at the edge of the cave he found himself in.

But more importantly… there was a voice inside his head that wasn’t there before.

“Mother?”

**_Yes… my precious Child. Now, heal him. Quickly. He is losing blood._ **

Sephiroth could only obey.

“I can’t remember…” Cloud groaned as Sephiroth cast an overpowered Restore Materia on the fallen teen.

**_Then let me share with you my power… and the knowledge of your other selves._ **

.

By the time Cloud woke up, there was a large cloak wrapped around him, and he was pressed against the General.

He tried to move, but everything hurt. _Everything_. His throat. His head. His stomach. His bum?

“Fuck.”

Recalling what just happened and how he offered himself again and again just like some cheap common whore.

“You are not a whore.”

Cloud blinked up at Sephiroth whose wing was still out and was currently wrapped around them both.

“Oh… so even hearing you inside my head is real…?” Cloud whispered, having lost his voice. He laughed silently and nervously, as if something in his brain just short circuited. ‘I must be dreaming,’ he thought.

“Sadly. My cells. They are different… and I have repeatedly shared mine with you, forging a connection between us. _Just_ like Ulthros, I am an experiment and this…” Sephiroth moved his wings, “is proof.”

Cloud looked at them.

‘It’s pretty. I don’t find them monstrous at all.’

And Sephiroth smiled before frowning. His gloved hands began tracing Cloud’s face.

“I hurt you.”

Cloud blushed once more.

“Do you not hold me accountable? I took you against your will.”

Cloud did not want to be reminded. And he was a virgin until a few hours ago.

“Forgive me.”

And Cloud knew it wasn’t Sephiroth’s fault. They were both under the influence so weren’t they both victims?

Cloud tried to push himself away but Sephiroth’s arms tightened around him, “I rather like you in this position.”

And Cloud wondered out loud. Why? He felt like he was going to evaporate into thin air with how embarrassed he felt.

Sephiroth was still half naked before him, and without his Pauldrons, he looked even… more attractive. Seeing those shoulders. Biceps. Triceps. How thick those muscles were in comparison to his.

“You are welcome to touch them, considering how well acquainted we are, I don’t mind if you do.”

Cloud gave up and pressed his head on the pale chest. He was treated to Sephiroth’s rumbling laughter.

‘What now?’

“Well, I believe I have to take responsibility for my actions. Cloud Strife, the voice in my head thinks you are mine, my _puppet_... I wish to pursue a relationship with you.”

Cloud nodded, and did a double take.

“I insist.”

Cloud was about to protest but there was a finger at his lips.

Cloud then briefly saw an image of Shinra burning into a pile of rubble. A meteor falling from the sky. The Planet giving up and the Lifestream leeching into Sephiroth, turning him into a _God_.

‘Shit.’

“That will come later,” Sephiroth murmured against his ear. “For now, we must leave this place.”

Cloud then stared upwards wondering how he got himself into this mess, and how even when he could feel murderous rage from this man, he did not care at all, like something _alien_ buzzing in his mind just told him to _give in_ and **_obey_** _EVERYTHING._

Besides that, a small part of him just wanted to be reassured it wasn’t a dream. He was just thinking of it when suddenly lips were on his. The General’s tongue, even more talented now that he was fully aware. Cloud, despite being in such a battered state, gave a wordless whimper. And he recalled the rounds of unholy sex they just did. Sex. Was bloody amazing, how other people could go without it was still something he couldn’t understand.

Sephiroth smirked and whispered something that turned Cloud’s ears red. By the time Sephiroth finished his dirty talk, Cloud's heart was racing and almost close to panting. Who knew the General could be so...

Before Cloud could finish the thought, Sephiroth was already casting a spell on the unaware blonde.

“Sleep.”

* * *

When he woke up, he was laying on someone’s lap.

“Ugh.”

The sound of the chopper’s rotor blades were loud, even against the ear muffs and it woke him up. Cloud looked up and saw green eyes with slit pupils staring down at him.

“Oh. Hey Cloud, finally up I see.”

“Zack?” He croaked. Zack teared up as he looked at Sephiroth who placed a hand to cover Cloud’s eyes. “Sephiroth! What did you do to him…? Oh Gaia. I thought you two were dead… and now you’re acting like… like….”

“He _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.”

Cloud knew without having to see that Sephiroth looked quite smug. And he also knew that this wouldn’t sit well with Zack.

“Oh so you’re really just going to keep me out of the loop huh?” Zack asked, still in denial but Cloud knew it was obvious what happened. Two guys got sprayed on toxins that made them horny as hell, worse than any aphrodisiac known to the planet, what would they do?

“And I had to finish the mission by myself. Director Lazard’s orders. At least Kunsel backed me up… and what’s with that wing?”

“It’s a gift from _mother_.”

Sephiroth caressed Cloud and Cloud felt it again, the wish to be _reunited_ to Sephiroth. And a string of _memories_ trying to break through the surface that didn’t belong to him, saying “ _This is so goddamned wrong. Stay away from that man. He is nothing but trouble. He is evil personified.”_

But Cloud happily ignored it because… Sephiroth hasn’t done anything terrible yet. Right now, those hands were doing wonders to his headache and the buzz was helping kill the nausea away.

He even ignored Zack’s voice completely.

**_Good boy_.**

“Oh I know what you’re doing, Sephiroth. You’re stealing him from me! You lost Angeal and Genesis, so now you want him too.”

Cloud could feel anger then, and worriedly, he reached up to squeeze Sephiroth’s hands.

“Oh. And if I am?” Sephiroth’s tone was positively scathing and Zack let out a noise that sounded like a kicked puppy.

“I’m not complaining Zack.” Cloud said, in such a weak tiny voice that if Zack wasn’t SOLDIER he wouldn’t have heard it.

“And now all he sees is you. What did you do Sephiroth?” Now Zack’s voice was mournful.

“Don’t worry… Zack… you’re still my friend… Sephiroth is now my…” **_Master_** _God ~~ **ENEMY**~~ _“Boyfriend?”

It wasn’t quite the title that Sephiroth wished others would acknowledge but he knew it would do.

“Uhhh Sorry to interrupt the lover’s spat, but we’re arriving in three minutes.”

Sephiroth pulled up Cloud and for good measure, began tightening _his_ cloak around the teen. Cloud laid his fluffy head on _his_ shoulder and Zack muttered to himself on the other side, “And I had to deal with all those Unknowns and another Ulthros. But at least the mission’s done…”

When they landed, Sephiroth carried Cloud and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

And Zack pointed, “Did you see that! What he just did! That’s illegal!?! Cloud is fifteen!!!”

“Man, I honestly saw it coming. It’s about time. The General’s been stalking the kid for months. Turks had a running bet when this’ll happen. Tough luck Rude, you owe me.”

Rude just sighed, and handed over some Gil.

Zack ran a hand through his hair, “Am I the only one who doesn’t know?”

Reno just laughed and gave Zack a pat in the back as he left the cockpit. “Man’s gotta do what they gotta do.”

“Cheer up…” Rude offered.

* * *

‘Are you killing your father? The president? And burning Shinra to the ground and calling meteor… _he said_ you will.’

“Don’t worry puppet. This time around, you won’t have your friends to help you stop me. However, I can be convinced _not_ to.”

Cloud blinked big blue eyes up at the General’s face. Wondering if it was really that simple.

“Please don’t?”

Cloud placed his lips on the man’s lips and smiled. “Please?”

**_Mother’s plans can wait._ **

And Cloud smiled, rather happy that Sephiroth would choose him over destroying the planet in a heartbeat, wondering if half the world away, his counterpart knew the secret to convincing the One Winged Angel. _All_ the hints were there.

**Author's Note:**

> 😂🙃🥺💮 More plot bunnies are invading my head lol. Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
